<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me Daddy? by WhiteWallsKill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178516">Call Me Daddy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWallsKill/pseuds/WhiteWallsKill'>WhiteWallsKill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWallsKill/pseuds/WhiteWallsKill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry helps Fred find a book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me Daddy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you quite certain we’re in the right section?” Harry asked for the third time. </p><p>“Yes. I just have to find the book.” Fred replied absently.</p><p>“A book you only know the first two sentences of on page 63,” Harry piped up from the other side of the bookcase, “and it’s about Hermione?”</p><p>Fred could understand the confusion one might have, trying to put Hermione Granger and sex into the same sentence, but she hid a lot of herself under that mane of hair.</p><p>“Listen, Harry, if the idea makes you uncomfortable -" Fred trailed off.</p><p>“Mate, she’s my best friend and she chose me to stand up with her. No jokes.” Harry said quickly before Fred could open his mouth. It had been happening quite often since she made him her Man-of-Honor. “If you think this will help her anxiety, I’ll deal with it.” Harry stated firmly.</p><p>“I’m just thinking you’ll look fetching in green. It’ll really bring out your eyes.” Fred said trying to remain serious.</p><p>“Bite me.” Those same eyes rolling, “Tell me the words again.” Harry said as he pulled out another self-help sex book.</p><p>Fred cleared his throat and proceeded to recite in a high pitched, pompous voice, “Ladies, don’t feel squeamish about asking your man for more. The intimacy of sex shouldn’t be mistaken for privacy, or hiding from one’s partner.” </p><p>“I’m not looking for details, truly, but how bad are you, that Hermione is taking sex advice from a book?” Harry looked around the corner to see Fred scowling, “I mean, that was usually left as a last ditch effort before we were about to die.” Harry finished before he started laughing.</p><p>Fred looked over, seeming confused and hurt, causing Harry to sober instantly.</p><p>“I thought, <em>think,</em> it’s bloody fantastic. I saw the book on her nightstand and wanted to mess with her a bit. I picked it up, flipped to a random page, and started reading out loud to embarrass her. She snatched the book away, blushing beet red, and apparated out right there. I want to find the book so I have a clue about what’s going on.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s nothing. Hermione would have brought it up already if it is serious. Especially with the wedding only weeks away.” Then Harry added on as an afterthought, “Are you sure it’ll be here?”</p><p>“Positive, this is the only bookstore she likes in muggle London.” Fred replied, looking confident once more.</p><p>“What color was it?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Purple.”</p><p>Harry glanced around to make sure no one was watching as he pulled out his wand. He surreptitiously cast a repelling muggle charm, a notice-me-not, and accio'd all purple sex books. A handful of books came flying towards them.</p><p>“Good thinking. I’m too stressed to think things through properly.” Fred said as he picked up one of the five that had landed at their feet. He promptly threw it aside, as it only had pictures, and moved onto the next. As he flipped through the pages, to page 63, he felt that he’d found it. What he read made his face drain of color.</p><p>“Harry, this is it.” Fred mumbled.</p><p>“Oi, are you okay? You don’t look good." Harry asked in concern.</p><p>“She.. uh. She wants to uhm, call me..” Fred kept stuttering as he tried to explain.</p><p>Harry, giving up all semblance of patience, grabbed the book. What he then read had loud guffaws ringing out.</p><p>“It’s not bloody funny!” Fred exclaimed. “She wants to call me her father?”</p><p>“No. She wants to call you Daddy.” He decided to explain as he checked out more of the book. “And maybe have you spank her. Not surprising, now that I think on it. She craves structure, discipline, and validation.”</p><p>Still seeing confusion on Fred’s face he took pity on him and added, “It’s not uncommon in the muggle world. It’s not about incest or anything like that. It’s about giving up all control and feeling safe, secured and trusting of your partner. Sometimes there’s no other reason beside it making the person hornier."</p><p>“I don’t have to call her Mommy though do I?” Fred still wasn’t getting the picture.</p><p>“Oh Merlin no. Unless <em>you</em> want to.” Harry looked distinctly green, “Go home and talk to your witch. I’m off to find a drink.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>